A Story of an Athlete
This is a current work in progress fan-fiction by Guava. Please don't edit without my permission! Thank you! Feel free to comment if you have any suggestions on how to improve this story. h a t c h i n g : The egg was covered in specks of gold, its fiery color displaying the true personality of the dragonet inside. His mother flipped her head around, panting heavily. The sounds of dying dragons resounded across the Claws of Clouds Mountains, where her egg was hatching. Her mate rested a wing on her shoulder. It’s going to be okay, was what he managed to convey. Everything is going to be fine. The soon-to-be mother refused to believe him, but the act of glancing at her egg was what prevented her from opening her pessimistic mouth. The two were fighting the troubles of the War of SandWing Succession and were hiding near the Claws of Clouds Mountains, for they didn’t have enough money to reside in the SkyWing palace, where their egg would safely hatch. They thought that it would be the safest place for their egg to hatch. But now, the mother was having second thoughts. Is this egg going to be safe? What if it isn’t normal? Or something else happened? A chunk of shell fell off of the egg, and a fresh wave of panic ignited in his mother’s throat. She opened her mouth to speak, but found herself unable to get any words out. For lying in front of her was her own dragonet. He was everything. While staring at her with his large eyes, flapping his large wings, and craning his long flame-colored neck to get a better look at his parents, they loved him already, and wished to protect their young boy no matter the cost. His mother scooped him into her arms, shielding him from the outward violence, and whispered, "I'm going to name you Wolf. Because you're going to be a fighter. I know it." And with that, she kissed young Wolf on the head and prayed that he would stay safe despite their dire straits. 'd i s c o v e r i n g :' Wolf frowned, flapping his wings. He was frustrated with his parents, who pushed him to the side, insisting upon his safety. "Wolf, listen to me. You need to stay close to the mountain, away from everyone else. Who knows what the SandWings or IceWings could do to us, let alone the SeaWings." It was unlikely that any of these tribes would even come close to interacting with the family of three, but that didn't make them any less paranoid. Wolf stomped his feet back to the small hut in which they lived. "Hey, Wolf," his father called. "Come help me get the sheep back in the pen." Though it wasn't common practice for dragons to be sheperds, the sheep were the only source of income these dragons possessed, and they used these sheep to trade with other, more well-off SkyWings for more desirable resources. Wolf nodded, sprinting over to where his father was, and tilted his head at the sheep. They were running around blindly, yelling loudly, while his father was trying and failing to catch all of them, for they had somehow managed to escape their pen. "Well?" his father asked. "Are you gonig to help or not?" Wolf jumped up, but understood that running along ground would not help them in any way. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Guavagirl)